


Неторопливо

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 2





	Неторопливо

— В порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Лита, когда Тесей выдохнул особенно хрипло, полузадушенно.

— А? — Сдержанно ласкающая член рука остановилась. Тесей приподнялся на локте, сдул упавшую на глаза прядку и ободряюще улыбнулся. — В полном. Я скажу, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Он слегка качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь глубже на пальцы Литы, и румянец на веснушчатых щеках вспыхнул ярче. 

Успокоенная, Лита развела пальцы внутри, погладила, и в награду получила ещё один чувственный выдох. 

Было чуточку странно. Совсем не так, как когда Лита ласкала себя, ощущая влагу и упругую мягкость плоти. И не так, как когда она готовила Тесея, обменявшись с ним телами. Гладкие, неподатливые стенки требовали большей осторожности.

Два пальца внутри Тесея скользили с трудом. Лита нахмурилась и, левой рукой нашарив палочку, повторила заклинание.

— Я не стеклянный, — ухмыльнулся Тесей. 

Лита закатила глаза.

— Отвлекаешь.

Тесей мелко затрясся от сдерживаемого смеха, ненароком сжавшись, и Лита тихонько охнула. Так не терпелось ощутить уже Тесея не только пальцами. Она бросила короткий взгляд на игрушку причудливой формы, прижимавшуюся к бедру Тесея. Жар внизу живота стал сильнее, будто тугой узел пропитывался влагой, набухал, становился всё тяжелее, не имея пределов.

Третий палец вошёл совсем легко. Мускулы на бёдрах и животе Тесея напряглись, когда Лита проникла по самые костяшки, погладила чувствительную точку внутри. Он выгнулся, задышал чаще и перестал ласкать член.

— Ты готова? — Лите ещё ни разу не доводилось слышать в его голосе столько нетерпения. 

Раскинув ноги, приподнявшись на локтях, он смотрел с жаждой, и это льстило. И распаляло собственное желание.

— Да, — уверенно кивнула она, вынимая пальцы и берясь за игрушку. 

Чуть больше пяти дюймов длиной, из приятного на ощупь светлого материала, Лите незнакомого, она, как сообщал рекламный буклет, обещала «подарить обоим любовникам изысканные наслаждения». Глядя на тот конец, что Лита должна была вставить в себя, в это верилось с лёгкостью.

Взмахом руки Тесей подтянул подушечку и перевернулся на живот, устраиваясь поудобнее и разводя ноги.

Расслабленный. Доверяющей Лите. Как в полусне она провела ладонью вверх по его икре, по твёрдому бедру, по подтянутой ягодице к косому шарму на пояснице и, не удержавшись, наклонилась, коротко целуя позвонок.

— Дай мне немного времени, — попросила она, прежде чем насадиться на игрушку.

Необычно. Но не неприятно. Игрушка внутри запульсировала, подстраиваясь под Литу, становясь с ней единым целым. Новые ощущения, совсем не похожие на то, как Лита чувствовала тело Тесея, примеряя его на несколько часов, захватывали. 

Уперевшись руками по обе стороны от Тесея, Лита прижалась к его спине и провела головкой игрушки между ягодиц так, будто это её член. Спина под ней на миг напряглась, потом расслабилась. Тесей завёл руку назад, поймал Литу за запястье и погладил, успокаивая лёгкую нервную дрожь. Подбадривал вздохами, пока Лита целовала его плечи и лопатки, продолжая скользить между ягодицами, не входя, чтобы привыкнуть и приноровиться.

Дыхание перехватило, когда головка вошла в подготовленное тело. Плотные стенки стиснули, обхватили. Тесей оказался узким настолько, что Лита сквозь прошибшее удовольствие забеспокоилась: не стоит ли уменьшить игрушку? Но Тесей застонал в голос, без тени боли, и коротко двинул бёдрами вверх, показывая, что всё хорошо.

Сначала плавно и спокойно, скорее покачиваясь, чем толкаясь, Лита двигалась в Тесее. Они оба не любили спешку, не любили превращать соитие в бешеную скачку, если только желание не заставало их на каком-нибудь скучном светском приёме. Поэтому, прежде чем наконец вставить до конца, Лита вновь прильнула к взмокшей спине Тесея, потёрлась твёрдыми сосками о его грубую кожу.

Игрушка внутри потеплела, запульсировала, и Лите показалось, что она не выдержит столько удовольствия сразу, когда тебя словно ласкают изнутри и когда ты сама вбиваешься в чужое тело, чувствуя, как сжимаются в ответ на твои стоны.

Тесей скорее хрипло дышал, чем стонал, бессознательно цепляясь пальцами за покрывало и прогибаясь так, чтобы встречать быстрые толчки. Жар внизу живота затмил собой всё, вышиб из головы связные мысли. Клитор болезненно пульсировал, и когда к нему прижался ещё один отросток игрушки, Лита на миг забыла, как дышать, и широко распахнула глаза, видя перед собой один белый свет.

Тесей выскользнул из-под неё, чувствовавшей себя тряпичной куклой, перевернулся на спину и, раскинув ноги, обхватил ладонью член. Ласкал себя для неё.

Когда зубы его судорожно сжались, Лита обессиленно рухнула сверху, ловя прошедшую по телу Тесея волну удовольствия. 

Семя запачкало ей живот и теперь медленно остывало, начиная немного стягивать кожу. Но Лита не спешила убрать его, лежала головой на груди Тесея и тяжело дышала с ним в унисон. Потом всё-таки скатилась, чтобы, поморщившись, вынуть из себя игрушку и нырнуть в объятия перевернувшегося на бок Тесея.

Сил говорить не было, да и слов — тоже. Потом они обсудят, конечно… Но потом. А сейчас Лита только и могла, что потереться носом о нос Тесея и поудобнее устроиться на его локте, разглядывая веснушки на его щеках.


End file.
